O Palácio Japonês
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Watanuki faz descobertas interessantes que podem lhe render dúvidas no futuro.  Fanfic baseada no livro de mesmo nome.
1. Chapter 1

Watanuki assustou-se ao escutar a campainha do colégio, anunciando que as aulas haviam terminado.

Percebeu uma sombra surgir sobre si e ergueu o rosto, que apoiara sobre a mão.

- Você está bem? Ficou a aula inteira olhando algo pela janela... Nem respondeu quando a professora o chamou.

- Ahn? É, estou bem...

Embora pouco convencido com a resposta, Doumeki afastou-se.

Watanuki ainda demorou alguns minutos para se levantar, quando a sala de aula já estava vazia.

Os últimos estudantes deixavam a escola. O rapaz se encaminhou para a rua. Atravessou-a e foi em direção à loja de Yuuko. Caminhava distraído, de forma que se assustou quando se viu já defronte a seu destino. Suspirou e entrou.

- Watanuki chegou! Watanuki chegou! - Maru e Moro anunciaram.

- Oi, Watanuki! - Mokona veio pulando até ele, que lhe colocou sobre o ombro – Tá distraído, Watanuki! O que aconteceu, Watanuki?

O rapaz cerrou os dentes, fazendo careta.

- Não precisa ficar repetindo meu nome assim, Mokona.

- Sua cara fica engraçada quando está bravo, Watanuki! Mas está distraído, Watanuki! O que houve?

- Ahn? Hmmm... não aconteceu nada...

Yuuko aproximou-se, andando a passos largos e ritmados. Trajava um quimono vermelho e amarelo, e enfeites no cabelo.

- Seu "nada" significa que aconteceu algo. Ou melhor... que logo acontecerá.

- Do que está falando, Yuuko-san?

Mas ela não respondeu e, após esboçar um sorriso, retornou para dentro da loja.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

O rapaz achegou-se na varanda e ali ficou alguns instantes em silenciosa contemplação.

Sentou-se, para descansar. Estava cansado, sim; embora nada tivesse feito de tanto naquele dia que mal começara.

Mal começara... E já estava cansado. Por que sentia-se tão estranho?

Ergueu o rosto para observar um casal de pássaros assentados em um dos galhos da árvore defronte à loja.

Era domingo, 8:30hs.

Pousara na loja, como parte do trabalho de meio período. Ou seria período inteiro? Mas fazia parte do pagamento pelo desejo que Yuuko realizaria. Não mais veria espíritos.

Ela logo acordaria. E solicitaria seu café da manhã.

Ergueu-se e, devagar, encaminhou-se para a cozinha.

o.o.o.o.o.o

- Está avoado, Watanuki. - comentou a Bruxa, sentada à varanda, enquanto saboreava um pouco de chá.

- Avoado, avoado! - repetiram Maru e Moro.

- Estava observando... as plantas.

- E qual seu interesse nelas? - questionou a mulher, após outro gole de chá.

- Acho interessante que... em uma terra igual... existam duas árvores diferentes. E que flores sejam tão diversas no seu formato e no colorido.

- Watanuki está poético hoje! - Mokona riu, sendo carregado por Maru e Moro feito um faraó.

- Poético, poético!

- Ah, não seja chato. - ralhou Watanuki, levantando-se.

- O dia está encantador... Descanse um pouco, Watanuki. - Yuuko sugeriu, sem levantar-se – Vá passear um pouco e se distrair...

- Posso mesmo? - Watanuki sorriu, animando-se.

- É claro que isto será debitado. - Yuuko sorriu também.

- Mas não perdoa nunca, hein, Yuuko-san... - murmurou ele, sentindo-se murchar.

- Não, não... - ela riu de leve.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Imediatamente após sair da loja, o rapaz espiou em redor.

Nenhuma Ayakashi.

Suspirou aliviado.

Começou a andar, sem rumo. Não prestava atenção aos próprios passos ou à paisagem. Apenas andava.

Quando deu por isso, estava já dentro de um parque.

Olhou em redor e viu um banco vazio à sombra.

Sentou-se e baixou a cabeça, distraído. Deu de topa com um laguinho.

Ficou alguns minutos ali, observando os peixes nadarem de cá pra lá naquele pequeno lago.

Espiou pro lado, em direção ao jardim. Um casal de pássaros, limpando as penas do outro cuidadosamente com o bico.

Olhou pra cima. Esquilos iam e viam pelas árvores.

Uma bola de futebol parou a seus pés.

- Hm?

Um garotinho aproximou-se, pegou a bola, e saiu chutando-a, chamando os coleguinhas.

Watanuki voltou a baixar o rosto e fechou os olhos.

Alguém se sentou na ponta do banco. Mas não deu atenção, pois o banco era de todos, igual ao sol.

Quando sentiu câimbra no pescoço, voltou a uma posição mais plana e olhou quem se sentara.

A seu lado estava um velho, de cabelos brancos e rosto muito calmo. Sorria para ele.

Correspondeu ao sorriso de simpatia.

Sem querer reparou seu traje típico. Vestia uma roupa japonesa toda preta e enfeitada com desenhos em vermelho e amarelo. De certo estava indo para alguma reunião ou... Mas de manhã, num parque?

O velho suspirou.

- Que menino desanimado, hein.

- Hm?

- É. Estou falando a seu respeito.

- Desanimado?

- Só fica aí, parado, contemplando a paisagem. Invés de estar junto aos amigos, divertindo-se. Tem corpo de criança e mente de ancião. É assim que eu o vejo.

O jovem fechou os olhos, sem saber o que responder. Seria chamado de louco se contasse metade de suas experiências "anormais".

O velho recomeçou a falar, mas Watanuki permanecia de olhos fechados.

- Eu entendo. Também gosto dessa praça. Os seus pássaros, as suas árvores, as suas crianças. E sobretudo o Palácio Japonês.

Watanuki abriu os olhos, espantado.

- Um palácio aqui? Foi o que o senhor disse?

- Isso mesmo que acabou de ouvir.

Mas nas poucas ocasiões em que visitara a praça, nunca vira um palácio.

- Bem ali. - o velho apontou – Mas poucas pessoas podem vê-lo.

- E eu, poderei?

- Quer tentar?

- Por favor. - Watanuki segurou as mãos do velho e implorou - Deixe-me ver o Palácio Japonês.

- Mesmo que quisesse mostrar... - O velho riu - Não é dado a todo mundo a maravilha de ver todas as maravilhas.

O velho tomou-lhe a mão esquerda e o guiou. Em dado momento pediu que fechasse os olhos e largou-lhe a mão. Watanuki ouviu o ruído de leves palmas.

Ali havia um portal espiritual, pintado em vermelho. Watanuki titubeou mas, seguindo o velho, passou sob a madeira.

E lá estava... um palacete de dois andares. Watanuki estranhou o fato de não haverem guardas ou portões.

Quando deu por si, estava sozinho. Olhou em redor, mas nada do velho que o guiara.


	2. Chapter 2

Um pequeno lago muito azul, surgia bordado por pedras brancas arredondadas. Uma ponte ligava o jardim, passando sobre o lago. E pessegueiros e macieiras esparsamente mostravam suas flores perfumadas. Umas brancas, outras róseas.

Estava enlevado espiando tudo, quando ouviu o grito de uma criança. Atravessou a ponte enquanto uma voz de homem chamava em tom bem alto.

- Tetsuo!... Tetsuo!... Cuidado, meu Príncipe!

Mas o menino não dava atenção ao chamado. Corria e, ao encontrar Watanuki, lhe grudou as mãos.

- Você veio... Eu sabia que você vinha.

O pálido menino tinha os olhos cheios d´água e arfava. Aparentava uns oito anos de idade. Parecia boneco de porcelana, com traços finos e bem delineados.

Um outro velho aproximou-se, trajando hakama e um casaco largo e liso.

- Não pode correr assim, meu Príncipe.

- Titio, não o deixe ir embora.

O velho alisou os cabelos do menino.

- Se você também prometer que sai desse sol e vai se sentar no terraço, eu prometo.

Contudo o menino não parecia querer soltar as mãos de Watanuki, cuja expressão era de apreensão e curiosidade.

- Brinca comigo?

Watanuki analisou a face do menino. Sorriu, segurando as mãos dele.

- Sim, eu brinco. Mas como seu tio disse, melhor que vá se proteger do sol.

Tetsuo atravessou a ponte e no meio olhou para ver se Watanuki não desaparecera. Só então subiu os degraus da escadaria e foi-se perder no interior do palácio.

- Não quer entrar, Kimihiro Watanuki?

Watanuki espantou-se com o velho, tio do menino. E antes que pudesse perguntar como adivinhara, o velho lhe respondeu.

- Nós o esperávamos, há muito tempo. Meu nome é Kankuji, o Mestre.

Achegaram-se no palácio e sentaram-se na varanda. Watanuki ouviu o suave tilintar de sinos e ergueu o rosto, deparando-se com um bonito furin (sino decorativo).

- Foi bom você ter vindo. Sente-se bem?

- Sim. Estranhamente bem.

Logo Tetsuo retornou, sentando perto de Watanuki. Olhava-o com atenção e curiosidade. Estava empolgado, aguardando o momento em que pudesse brincar.

- Kimihiro Watanuki... Você vai ficar comigo, não vai?

- Posso ficar um pouco.

- Um pouco, não. O dia todo. Sabe, nós poderemos de tarde passear no jardim. Se a minha febre não aumentar, assim que o sol se esconde Titio deixa que eu brinque no lago, passeie no jardim e acaricie as flores. Você gosta de flores?

- Sim, gosto. Mas...

Começaria a explicar sobre Yuuko, dizendo-lhe que tinha trabalho a fazer. Entretanto, Kankuji murmurou.

- Acredito que ela não vai se importar.

- O que? Tá falando... da sra. Yuuko?

- Isso mesmo.

- Conhece ela?

- Ah, conheço sim.

Tetsuo empertigou-se, desinteressado daquela conversa.

- Ei... Vamos brincar, Watanuki-kun?

Antes que o rapaz pudesse responder, o menino emendou.

- Tio... Posso mostrar o Palácio a ele?

- Calma. Você precisa descansar.

- Ah, tá bom.

Tetsuo segurou a mão de Watanuki e foi fechando os olhos, sentado escorado à parede. Watanuki sorriu, olhando-o adormecer.

O cochilo do menino deve ter durado cerca de vinte minutos. Talvez mais, talvez menos, Watanuki não teve certeza. O tempo parecia correr de modo diferente ali.

Enquanto isso, Watanuki ficou quieto, observando a paisagem.

Assim que despertou, Tetsuo foi logo perguntando.

- Posso ir agora, Titio?

- Sim. Mas nada de correr. Ou terá que ficar de cama o dia todo, o que será pior.

- Não se preocupe, senhor. Eu tomarei conta dele.

Tetsuo e Kankuji sorriram para Watanuki. E o menino grudou nas mãos dele, chamando para que o acompanhasse.

Tetsuo o guiou por vários cômodos. Primeiramente, visitaram a sala de brinquedos, cujas prateleiras estavam apinhadas de jogos de tabuleiro, bichinhos de pelúcia e brinquedos.

Diante do pedido do menino, Watanuki deu corda em alguns dos brinquedos. Riram quando os bonecos se mexeram, batendo palmas ou andando pela sala.

Recomeçaram a caminhada, passando por enormes estátuas nos corredores, e adentraram a sala de armas. Um mundo de facas, lâminas de vários formatos a que Watanuki não sabia classificar. Eram adagas, alfanjes, espadas, foices, machadas e facas de todos os tamanhos.

- Algumas delas pertenceram a grandes samurais. Veja esta armadura... pertenceu a Miyamoto Musashi. Esta outra, a Saigo Takamori. Aquela, era do...

Tetsuo foi citando inúmeros nomes famosos na história japonesa, cujas armaduras e armas ali estavam guardadas.

- Como sabe tudo isso?

- Quando não estou passando muito bem, Titio me traz aqui e fica lendo e explicando as lendas e histórias.

- Você viajou muito?

- Quase todo o mundo. Enquanto havia esperança, viajávamos muito...

- Esperança do quê?

- Esperança de que eu me curasse. Visitamos todos os especialistas do mundo. É assim mesmo. Os livros das Ciências Eternas me classificaram como um dos milhares de meninos escolhidos para um fim que não poderei explicar a você tão já. Um dia, o saberá.

- Que idade você tem? Não parece ter a idade que aparenta.

Tetsuo ergueu os olhos calmos para Watanuki. O rapaz teve uma sensação estranha, inexplicável.

- Tenho oito. Mas talvez tenha oitenta, oitocentos, oito mil anos...

Watanuki piscou, confuso. Mas tentou continuar a agradável conversa.

- E não viaja mais?

- Não. Minha missão termina aqui, com você.


	3. Chapter 3

O rosto do menino mostrava indícios de cansaço. Sem nada pedir, abriu os braços. Watanuki abaixou-se e suspendeu-o no colo.

Kankuji, o Mestre, ao ve-los, retirou os óculos, abandonando a leitura.

- Avisei-lhe para que não se esforçasse demais.

Ajudou Watanuki a depositar o Príncipe sobre o futon e trouxe-lhe água.

Lembrando-se de algo, o Mestre perguntou ao rapaz.

- O senhor fica para o almoço?

Watanuki queria negar, mas os olhos de Tetsuo imploravam de tal maneira que não saberia negar.

Após a refeição, simples e saborosa, Watanuki voltou a sentar-se na sacada.

Enquanto Tetsuo repousava, Kankuji aproximou-se.

- Está mesmo preocupado que Yuuko-san se zangue com sua demora?

Watanuki imaginou a Bruxa esparramada no sofá, com cara de poucos amigos devido à sua fome.

- É... Eu acho que ela não vai gostar muito.

- Sou-lhe muito grato por ter vindo.

Watanuki sorriu.

- Na verdade, nem sei por que vim.

- O destino se encarregará das respostas.

- A verdade também é que estou muito contente por ter vindo.

Kankuji olhou longamente o rosto fino de Watanuki.

- O senhor precisa e deve me ajudar. Faz muito tempo que o Príncipe não se interessa por coisa alguma ou por qualquer pessoa. Fiquei pasmo da reação dele com a sua presença. O senhor poderia vir todos os dias ou o maior número de vezes que pudesse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Wa-ta-nu-ki...

- Ah, cheguei, Yuuko-san. Desculpe a demora.

- Wa-ta-nu-ki...

- Yuuko-san?

Como previra, Watanuki encontrou a Bruxa deitada na sala, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Estou com fome, Watanuki... Morrendo de fome.

- Ai, que exagero, Yuuko-san. Não demorei tanto assim...

Mokona pulou para o colo de Yuuko, e mostrou um grande relógio de bolso.

- Demorou sim, Watanuki. Já são três e meia da tarde.

- Três e meia?

Watanuki, feito o próprio vento, correu para a cozinha.

o.o.o.o.o.o

- Ah, tão bom!

O grande sorriso contente de Yuuko acalmou Watanuki, cujo avental estava todo engordurado devido à sua pressa em preparar algo.

- Ufa.

O rapaz suspirou, encolhendo-se.

Yuuko tomou um pequeno gole de saquê, enquanto observava a face de Watanuki.

- Você se deu muito bem com ele, não é?

- Com ele...?

- Com o Príncipe Tetsuo. Parece que se divertiram bastante juntos.

- Ah, foi sim. Ei, mas... Como sabe?

Yuuko apenas riu e tomou outro gole de saquê. Após uma pausa, ela prosseguiu.

- Se quiser voltar lá, tudo bem.

- Posso mesmo, Yuuko-san? A senhora não vai se zangar?

- É só não atrasar minhas refeições. E... claro que isso será debitado em sua conta.

- Ahhhhh! Yuuko-san é muito má!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tetsuo e Watanuki caminharam para a ponte e estacionaram bem no meio.

O sol estava quase se pondo, deixando o ambiente fresco e agradável.

Watanuki viu que os peixes tinham se colocado sob as suas sombras, como se evitassem os últimos raios de sol para melhor enxergar.

Após a contemplação, os dois se ergueram e caminharam. Em silêncio.

Chegaram, então, ao jardim das macieiras e pessegueiros. O cheiro das flores era agradável e leve.

Caminharam em silêncio. Tetsuo ergueu a vista para Watanuki e sorriu.

- Watanuki-kun, você gosta de mim?

- Certamente que sim.

O rapaz não compreendia o motivo da pergunta. Entretanto, não deu atenção à sua crescente inquietação. Apenas admirou a paisagem.

- Vamos nos sentar no banco, Watanuki-kun. Dentro em breve Titio tocará as sinetas de recolher. Então voltarei para a noite, porque a noite é muito mais minha do que o dia.

Watanuki sentiu o aroma das flores aumentando com a brisa.

- Sabe quais são as flores mais lindas que existem?

- Existem tantas bonitas... Mas quais são?

Tetsuo baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. Abriu-as, revelando uma flor branca na mão direita e uma negra na mão esquerda.

- Esta, a flor branca da vida. E esta, a mais linda das flores. A mais escura, a mais calma: a flor da morte. Suas pétalas são forradas de veludo macio e negro, para amparar com carinho a flor da vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Passos leves se aproximaram. A mulher deteve seu caminhar, ao notar o rapaz adormecido na varanda. Estava meio torto, mal-ajeitado, mas profundamente adormecido.

Yuuko espiou a Lua. Então se inclinou, tocando Watanuki no ombro.

- Acorde...

Watanuki sentou-se e esfregou os olhos. Sentia o corpo enregelado, o que o obrigou a massagear os braços.

- Ainda não jantou, Watanuki?

- Ahn? Não, ainda não. Estou sem fome.

O rapaz se assustou quando, repentinamente, Yuuko sentou-se a seu lado e olhou-o com seriedade. Quando ela o olhava assim não era boa coisa.

- O q... O que foi, Yuuko-san?

Yuuko, entretanto, esboçou um leve sorriso.

- Vai acabar doente. Precisa se alimentar.

- Eu já vou, Yuuko-san.

Watanuki levantou-se. Yuuko também. E olhou-o novamente.

- Vá para casa descansar.

Watanuki riu, abanou com a mão e saiu andando apressado, sem rumo. Talvez para casa. Sem jantar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Você gosta desses tigres, Watanuki-kun?

O rapaz fitou com interesse inusitado as estátuas de bronze. Antes já o fizera, mas rapidamente. Entretanto, com a observação de Tetsuo, aproximou-se e sentiu um arrepio vendo aqueles olhos que pareciam vivos.

- Foi um presente de um amigo de meu pai.

- Foram comprados em algum antiquário chinês?

Tetsuo riu.

- Não é bem assim. Foi um chinês que os transformou em estátuas. Antes eram vivos e lindos. Dóceis como cães. Os tigres nunca morrem. Por isso os olhos conservam um facho de luz e vida.

Watanuki bateu suavemente no dorso dos animais e comentou:

- Pelo menos se não morrem estão agora dormindo suavemente.

Tetsuo levou-o até a biblioteca.

- Por favor, espere-me lá dentro. Voltarei de imediato.

Watanuki nada disse, embora estivesse intrigado. Esperou.

Pouco tempo depois, alguns minutos talvez, ouviu o chamado do amigo. Saiu até o corredor e arregalou os olhos.

Tetsuo vinha caminhando devagar e dois tigres verdadeiros andavam a seu lado. Cada uma de suas mãos apoiava-se na cabeça dos tigres, como se tivesse na sua fragilidade o dom de contê-los.

- Eles são mansos como cordeirinhos.

Bateu palmas e os tigres avançaram tão de leve que nem pareciam tocar no solo. E deitaram-se diante de Watanuki.

O rapaz inspirou fundo e aproximou-se. Com cuidado, alisou os pelos dos animais. Sorriu.

- Agora precisamos levá-los.

E os dois andaram ladeados pelos tigres, sem pressa alguma. Chegados ao local onde anteriormente haviam as estátuas, Tetsuo bateu palmas suavemente.

Os tigres ficaram em pé, apoiando as patas largas no pedestal.

- Pronto, voltar à posição inicial.

Os tigres saltaram sobre o pedestal. E foram se imobilizando. Em um instante eram novamente estátuas.

Caso Watanuki não pudesse ver as Ayakashi e outros seres, teria certamente desmaiado ante o susto. Mas apenas sorriu, novamente.

Kankuji, o Mestre, aparecera na porta.

- Tetsuo, você não pode fazer isso. Você prometeu que não o faria mais. Veja como está o seu rosto, meu filho.

E Watanuki reparou que a pele do jovem Príncipe estava mais pálida e transparente.

O menino falou num sorriso especialmente doce:

- Foi a última vez, Titio. Nunca mais terei forças para repetir o que foi feito. Só queria dar um presente lindo ao meu amigo.

Tetsuo suspirou, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. Depois, falou com Watanuki.

- Deixe eu contar um pouco sobre eles. Eles eram lindos e andavam livres pelos jardins, por todo o Palácio. O Palácio de Ouro, Watanuki-kun. O Palácio de Ouro do meu pai foi a maior maravilha que eu já vi. De longe ele brilhava tanto quanto o sol. E parecia estar pousado entre o azul do céu. Os grandes sinos de porcelana tinham cada um, um som diferente. De maneira que quando a brisa da noite vinha, do lado que viesse, eles executavam músicas lindas e variadas...

Calou-se perdido nas recordações.

- E o Palácio de Ouro?

- Um dia eu levarei você lá. E nunca mais voltaremos. Seremos tão felizes a vida inteira. Prometo que levarei você ao Palácio de Ouro. Um dia...

- E os tigres?

- Ah! Um sacerdote um dia os envenenou dizendo que eram obras do mal. Então meu pai chamou um escultor que transformou os dois em tigres de bronze... Ei-los lá na Entrada Principal como guardas dos sonhos da minha infância.

Então Watanuki reparou na extrema palidez do menino. Kankuji apressou-se em apanhar o príncipe nos braços e levá-lo para o quarto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Durante dois dias e duas noites, Tetsuo passou tremendamente mal.

Watanuki retornava sempre que possível para visitá-lo, com a permissão de Yuuko.

Nas raras vezes que Kankuji, o Mestre, saía do quarto, mantinha um diálogo de silencio balançando apenas a cabeça desesperançado.

Mas chegou a vez de poder visitar o menino.

- Ah, meu amigo. Eu queria tanto levar você. Queria que você fosse comigo. Queria ir com você visitar o Palácio de Ouro do meu pai...

- Um dia eu irei com você. Você me prometeu que me levaria, se lembra? Eu esperarei.

- Preciso dormir. Estou tão cansado!

- Feche os olhos devagarzinho e durma, Tetsuo-san...

- "Kun"!

- Como?

- Menos formal, Watanuki-kun.

- Entendi. Então... Descanse, Tetsuo-kun.

Passou as mãos de leve sobre os seus cabelos e sentiu, além da febre, o fraquejar de sua pequena respiração.


	5. Chapter 5

Nunca a cidade lhe pareceu mais vazia e as ruas tão sem ruídos. E a vida sem qualquer música.

Resolveu retornar ao palácio. Entretanto, lá chegando, deparou-se com todas as janelas e todas as portas cerradas.

O lago se tornara morto e os tigres da entrada principal haviam desaparecido. Na saudade ouvia a voz de Tetsuo explicando tudo, naquele misto de sorrir e de falar.

Suspirou e retornou sobre seus passos. De volta à praça, sentou-se em um banco vazio.

- Por que tanta tristeza?

Watanuki arregalou os olhos.

- Yuuko-san?

Ela esboçou um sorriso misterioso.

- Está abatido e pálido.

- Eu sei.

- Por que está assim?

Watanuki fechou os olhos.

- Eu não sei.

Yuuko voltou a sorrir.

- Quantas respostas curtas e perdidas.

Um instante de silêncio. A Bruxa o contemplava, de certa forma curiosa.

E ela desviou o olhar para algum ponto adiante. Watanuki notou que a praça agora estava mais barulhenta. Olhou em redor. E os viu.

Vinham homens com máscaras de dragão, agitando flâmulas e lanternas coloridas. Dançavam em saltos medidos e ritmados. No centro, velhos senhores japoneses de grandes barbas brancas caminhavam lado a lado.

Watanuki aproximou-se mais e viu um esquife. O coração estremeceu dolorido.

Do centro do acompanhamento, Kankuji se destacou e caminhou em sua direção.

- Watanuki-kun, o Príncipe caminha em direção ao Palácio de Ouro do seu pai. Agora que ele adormeceu para sempre, o senhor o poderá contemplar. Mas não se demore muito.

O caminhar parou momentaneamente. Kankuji levantou o lenço de seda branco e mostrou o rosto calmo de Tetsuo.

Não havia mais palidez ou dor nas faces de Tetsuo. Apresentava-se corado e com expressão tranquila, quase sorridente.

Kankuji recolocou o lenço sobre o rosto do príncipe. Acenou sutilmente. E o grupo prosseguiu.

Watanuki inspirou fundo, voltando a sentar no banco.

Yuuko assistira a tudo, em silêncio, e agora observava o rapaz calmamente. Mesmo quando ele começou a sentir falta de ar, ela não se moveu.

Watanuki levou a mão ao peito, inspirando rapidamente. O que estava lhe acontecendo? O ar parecia não querer entrar em seus pulmões.

As imagens se distorciam. Antes de mergulhar na escuridão, Watanuki escutou o sussurro da Bruxa.

- A escolha é sua, Watanuki.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ao despertar, piscou. Estava confuso.

Olhou em redor. Estaria de volta à loja?

- Está, sim.

Yuuko lhe dirigiu um leve sorriso e sentou-se na cama ao lado do rapaz.

- Quanto tempo...?

- Algumas horas.

Olhou em redor. Deparou-se com um vaso, sobre a cômoda.

Duas flores. Uma branca e outra negra.

- Yuuko-san...?

A Bruxa observou brevemente as flores e, ao voltar a atenção para o rapaz, olhou-o com mais seriedade.

- Se existe o dia, se existe a noite... Sempre haverá um amanhã.

Watanuki suspirou. E ergueu um pouco a cabeça, ao ver o quarto ser repentinamente invadido por uma suave luz dourada. Luz que se tornava, pouco a pouco, mais intensa.

Um vulto pequeno e ligeiro se encaminhava para ele. Foi preciso passar as mãos sobre os olhos para confirmar que realmente o estava vendo. Tetsuo.

- Eu lhe prometi. Quero cumprir.

Watanuki arregalou os olhos. E rapidamente espiou Yuuko. Ela mantinha-se tranquila, olhando a ambos.

- A decisão é sua, Watanuki.

Tetsuo estendeu a mão para Watanuki. Este olhou-o, confuso.

Entretanto, após um segundo ou dois, apenas sorriu.

- Eu prometi. Mas ainda não é a hora, Tetsuo-kun.

O príncipe sorriu. E foi caminhando para trás, sem dar as costas.

- Tudo bem. Quando você quiser, eu volto.

Watanuki acenou de leve em positivo. Tetsuo desapareceu devagar em meio à luz dourada.

Yuuko inclinou-se e ficou brincando alguns instantes com uma mecha de cabelo de Watanuki.

- Estou satisfeita com sua evolução.

- Yuuko-san...?

Ela, entretanto, nada mais disse, apenas retirou-se do aposento.

Watanuki olhou em redor. E notou, sorrindo, que restara apenas uma flor sobre a cômoda.


End file.
